Hidupku Nggak Bisa Jauh Dari Hutang?
by Imeelia
Summary: Do Kyungsoo adalah anak yang memiliki motto teguh 'ngga akan pinjam uang' walaupun kakak dan adiknya -bahkan teman-temannya- suka meminjam uang. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika suatu hari Kyungsoo kehabisan uang? EXO fanfiction Author baru Read and Review, please?


**Hidupku Nggak Bisa Jauh Dari Hutang?!**

**By : MeelMeel Aideen**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo and other EXO member**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor mungkin *ditabok***

**Warning : Typo bertebaran syalala~ mungkin garing juga. Fic pertama, maaf kalau mengecewakan *nunduk***

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

Ah, tidur siang memang menyenangkan. Aku menguletkan badanku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ke depan dan ke belakang. Dan aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan gaya yang lucu menurutku. Kulirik jam di atas meja, lalu menguap. Aku ingin tidur lagi, aku benar-benar mengantuk. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah semalam begadang mengerjakan tugas sekolah, aku ingin buru-buru merasakan hangatnya kasur yang menggoda.

Kupejamkan mataku untuk mulai tertidur, tapi...

"AKU INGIN THEKARANG!" Suara seseorang yang aku kenal menggema. Membuatku duduk tegak karena kaget.

"JANJI HARUTH DITEPATI, LUHAN!" Sumpah, suara berisik ini berasal dari adikku satu-satunya, si cadel Sehun.

Aku harus keluar dan menghentikan Sehun berteriak-teriak. Mungkin, dia ada masalah sama si Luhan, dan itu benar-benar membuatku terganggu. Lagipula, salah apalagi Luhan, si _namja_ manis itu? Kan bisa diselesaikan baik-baik.

"SEHUN! Apasih, berisik ba..." Aku membeku melihat yang terjadi di depanku.

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan terdesak di sofa, matanya ketakutan melihat Sehun yang menindihnya. Nafas Luhan terbata-bata. Sehun menyeringai jahat ke arah Luhan. Tangan Sehun berada di depan Luhan, lalu dilambaikan. Luhan menutup matanya takut, sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"YA! Sehun, apa yang coba kau lakukan?" kataku, lalu mencoba menarik Sehun dari Luhan. Sehun tetap bertahan, kekuatanku benar-benar kalah dari adikku yang lebih besar ini.

"Aku sedang menagih janji pada Luhan" jawab Sehun, matanya masih menatap Luhan.

"Sehun _please please,_ jangan sekarang, oke?" pinta Luhan.

"Kamu thudah janji, Luhan.." bisik Sehun. Mendadak aku ingin pingsan. Andai saja kakakku Kris sudah pulang, dia pasti bisa membantuku menarik Sehun dari tubuh Luhan.

"SEHUN! Hentikan perbuatanmu!" jeritku kesal. Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku akan berhenti, sampai Luhan mau menepati janji." kata Sehun lagi.

"A-aku akan me-menepati janji" suara Luhan yang lemah terdengar. Aku terbelalak kaget, sedangkan Sehun terlihat senang.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan, sedangkan _namja _manis itu menghela nafas. Oh tidak tidak! Aku refleks menutup mataku, menghentikanku melihat hal-hal yang entah apa itu.

"NIH! Sudah kubayar lunas kan hutangku? Jangan ditagih lagi!" Suara Luhan membuatku menurunkan tangan. Sehun terlihat senang, lalu mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. Sehun membawa lembar uang lima ribuan, dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Luhan.

"Makasih manis, gitu dong!" Sehun tertawa sumingrah. Sedang Luhan terlihat cemberut.

Jadi.. ini cuma masalah... hutang?

* * *

Sarapan bersama Kak Kris dan Sehun benar-benar menyenangkan. Soalnya, kita bisa berceloteh riang. Walaupun, setiap pagi adalah bencana bagi _Umma _kami yang kesal melihat ketiga anaknya berceloteh. Sedangkan _Appa_ kami hanya terdiam dan membaca koran paginya.

"Kyungsoo, aku boleh pinjam uang ngga?" tanya kak Kris tiba-tiba. Aku yang sedang menggigit roti bakar, melirik bingung.

"Untuk apa? Uangnya kak Kris mana?" tanyaku. Kak Kris menatapku malu.

"Aku meminjamkannya pada Lay..." kata kak Kris membuatku _shock_.

"Menyenangkan Kak Lay, tapi membuat susah adiknya, _eoh_?" sindirku pada kakak diatasku setahun. Kak Kris hanya menggaruk kepalanya, yang aku yakin ngga gatal.

"Baik baik, ini. Cepat kembalikan ya?" ancamku setelah meminjamkan beberapa lembar uang padanya. Kak Kris mengangguk senang.

Ketika kulanjutkan acara menyenangkan perutku, si cadel Sehun datang dan melihatku dengan tatapan memelasnya. Aku ngga jadi melanjutkan makanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Sehun menatapku malu-malu.

"Aku.. mau pinjam uang kak Kyungsoo" kata Sehun dengan manisnya.

"APAAA?!" kali ini pertanyaanku datang bersama teriakan dan mata yang melotot.

"Uang yang kemarin.. kamu tagih dari Luhan mana?" tanyaku, sambil menggelengkan kepala. Menghilangkan adegan Sehun-menindih-Luhan-di-sofa dari kepalaku.

"Eh, dipinjam lagi" katanya polos, yang membuatku ingin menjitaknya.

"Aduh, baik baik. Kembalikan secepatnya!" kataku pada akhirnya, tak tega melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah sangat berharap itu.

Aku berharap uangku cepat kembali.

* * *

Jam istirahat akhirnya mulai. Perutku mulai keroncongan, minta di isi. Tapi, apa daya? Kantongku mendadak ringan, walau ada dua lembar seribuan. Aku jelas ngga berani jajan. Jadi, aku cuma meminum air putih yang selalu kubawa, dan menidurkan kepalaku di atas meja.

"Kyungsoo, mengapa mukamu kusut gitu?" Suho melihatku dengan pandangan cemas. Aku melirik ke arah sahabatku sehati sejiwa yang mukanya kayak malaikat itu.

"Aku laperr..." jawabku. Suho hanya tertawa, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa ngga jajan?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng, lalu menunjuk kantongku yang tipis. Aku mengeluarkan uang yang hanya dua ribu itu. Suho hanya tertawa.

"Dasar, kamu masih mau melanjutkan motto ngga mau pinjam uang itu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Suho menyodorkan beberapa jajan di depan mukaku, membuatku terkejut. Suho hanya tertawa.

"Nih, karena aku sahabatmu yang paling baik, aku bagiin jajan ke kamu. Kamu pasti lapar!" Suho membuka salah satu bungkus jajan, dan memakannya. Aku ikut memakannya, perutku sudah terisi dan aku lega.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya makan jajan gratisan, si Chanyeol ketua kelasku mengetuk papan tulis. Semua siswa-siswi yang asyik bersantai langsung melihat ke arah depan. Chanyeol dan wakilnya, Baekhyun, berdiri dengan wajahnya yang berbinar.

"Perhatian teman-teman! Karena sekolah kita yang tercinta ini mau direnovasi, kita diminta uang sukarela!" Kata Chanyeol lantang. Sedangkan Baekhyun cuma berdiri dengan tatapan bosan.

"Sukarela kan?" tanya Chen. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bener banget, sukarela kok! Minimal sumbangannya dua ribu aja!" kata Chanyeol sambil memamerkan giginya. Anak-anak langsung protes ke arah Chanyeol.

"Katanya sukarela?"

"Itu sih sama aja ditentuin, _babo_!"

"Bilang dari awal urunan dua ribu bisa kali?"

"Aah, uangku menipisss!"

"Ish, menyusahkan siswa!"

"HIDUP PASANGAN BAEKYEOL!" teriakan salah satu teman sekelasku membuat Baekhyun men-death glare anak tersebut. Seketika kelas dalam suasana hening.

"Sudah sudah, jangan protes. Aku dan Baekhyun akan berkeliling, jadi siapkan saja uang kalian" kata Chanyeol, lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk membantunya.

Si ketua kelas dan wakilnya sudah hampir mendekat ke arahku. Aku benar-benar ngga tau harus berbuat apa. Aku kan, selama ini dikenal sebagai anak yang tak pelit. Masa sekarang tiba-tiba pelit? Kepalaku pusing memikirkan lembar uangku di kantong.

"Kyungsoo, kamu iuran berapa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ada di bangkuku. Aku meletakkan uang terakhirku di kotak yang sedang di pegang Baekhyun. Mengisyaratkan hanya-dua-ribu-dan-itu-cukup. Chanyeol mengangguk, dan menarik Baekhyun lagi ke arah bangku lain.

_"Sial banget hari ini, uangku habis"_ batinku kesal.

* * *

"KAK KRIS NGGA BISA ANTER AKU PULANG?!" teriakku kesal pada _namja_ tampan di depanku.

"Kyungsoo! Ngga perlu teriak juga kan?" Kata kakakku kesal. Aku menggembungkan pipi. Seharusnya aku yang lebih kesal.

"Lalu, menurut kak Kris aku pulang sama siapa?" tanyaku sebal.

"Si Sehun kan bisa." jawabnya enteng. Dengan berjinjit, aku menjitak kepalanya. Kak Kris meringis kesakitan.

"Sehun sudah pulang daritadi! Kenapa Kak Kris ngga bilang daritadi sih?" kataku sebal.

"Mana aku tahu! Kalau daritadi aku tahu ada rapat OSIS, pasti sudah kuberitahu padamu, Kyungsoo!" balas Kak Kris. mendadak aku kalut. Terus, aku pulang sama siapa?

"Pulang sama Kai sana, rumah kita kan dekat dengannya." kata Kak Kris lagi. Kali ini aku memukul bahunya.

"Kai juga sudah pulang, kak Kris!" kataku, membuatku sedikit menyesal menolak ajakan pulang Kai. Karena, kupikir Kak Kris yang akan mengantarku pulang seperti biasa.

"Yasudah, naik angkutan umum sana. Aku masih harus mengikuti rapat OSIS. _Bye_, Kyungsoo!" Kak Kris, tanpa rasa bersalah meninggalkanku yang masih membeku mendengar perkataannya.

Uang darimana?

Ditengah galau akut yang melanda, aku mendengar seseorang menghampiriku. Lalu tangannya ditepukkan di bahuku. Seketika, aku menoleh, berusaha melihat siapa yang menyapaku di sore hari begini.

"Kyungsoo! Kenapa belum pulang?" Suholah yang menatapku prihatin.

"Aku ngga tau harus pulang bagaimana caranya, Suho.." jawabku. Lalu aku menceritakan tentang kak Kris yang ada rapat OSIS, Sehun yang sudah pulang dan Kai yang kutolak ajakannya. Suho yang mendengar ceritaku, hanya tertawa. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Aku ngga bisa anterin kamu pulang, jelas. Rumah kita Jauuh banget, bertolak belakang pula!" kata Suho di tengah gelak tawanya. Aku semakin cemberut.

"Tapi aku bisa meminjamkanmu uang untuk naik angkot" kata Suho riang. Aku membelalakkan mata.

"Aku eng-enggak mau!" jawabku, walau tawaran Suho sangat menjanjikan. Suho tertawa lagi.

"Ngga perlu gengsi juga lah, aku kan juga sering pinjam uang ke kamu!" kata Suho.

"Tapi..."

"Daripada kamu engga pulang dan nungguin kakak kamu yang entah sampai kapan rapatnya?" tawar Suho lagi.

Aku merinding mendengar ucapan Suho yang terakhir. Kalau aku terus menunggu kak Kris sendirian, bisa saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Bisa saja ada orang yang ingin menculikku. Bisa saja ada.. AAKKHH! Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menutup mataku, berdoa semoga khayalanku yang agak lebay itu menghilang.

"Baik-baik, kupikir cuma ini satu-satunya cara..." kataku. Suho melihatku dengan tatapan menang, berhasil membuatku mematahkan motto 'ngga mau pinjam uang'-ku.

Suho memberikan beberapa lembar uang ke tanganku, lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat pulang, Kyungsoo!" katanya, lalu dia berjalan pulang.

Entah aku harus bersyukur atau menangis.

* * *

Epilog :

Hidupku emang ngga bisa jauh dari hutang. Entah Kakak, adik, teman, pacar, dan siapapun pasti punya hutang. termasuk aku sekarang ini. Sejak mottoku patah, aku jadi ketagihan untuk meminjam uang kalau uangku habis atau mendadak perlu sesuatu. Terkadang, aku membayarnya besok setelah aku meminjam. Terkadang aku juga lupa mengembalikannya, apalagi kalau aku berhutang pada kak Kris.

Jadi, sekarang aku jarang kebingungan kalau uangku habis. Kan bisa pinjam seseorang, beres deh! Ngga perlu meminjam uang dengan nominal yang besar. Yang penting, aku bisa mengembalikannya, iya kan?

"KYUNGSOO! UANGKU YANG KEMARIN BELUM KAMU KEMBALIKAN!"

Ups, sepertinya aku lupa mengembalikan uang Suho. Kabur dulu ah...

**END**

* * *

Wahahaa, cerita apaan nih? Gaje banget ya? Namanya juga Author baru~ *ga ada hubungannya*

Sebenernya cerita ini udah aku buat dahulu kala dengan cast yang beda. Tapi aku lupa, udah aku publish ato belom ya? *pikun*

Ah, sudahlah. Aku butuh komentaR kalian, plis?

**_READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE?_**


End file.
